


Wrestling Match

by Angel170



Series: Good Brothers Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Teen Lucifer (Supernatural), Teen Michael, Young Castiel (Supernatural), chuck is a terrible father, finn balor is little cas' hero, good brothers, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: It's little Castiel's birthday and all he wanted was to see his favorite wrestler WWE's Finn Balor. Lucifer and Michael sneak him out to make his wish comes true.Just a cute fluffy fic or two good big brothers making their baby brother happy.





	Wrestling Match

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to share my good brothers ficlets here on AO3 just in case something happens with tumblr all my fics are posted somewhere else. None of the ficlets are connected it's just a short happy piece of fluff with a cute angel as a kid and his good big brothers.
> 
> This idea came from watching Finn Balors 24 special on the wwe network. Obviously for those who following wrestling Seth and Dean are back together again but this was written during the storyline where Seth was trying to gain forgiveness.
> 
> If you see any of my fics outside of my tumblr MrsGabrielTrickster or here then it was stolen.

“Come on, come on. We have to hurry.” Castiel urged his brothers as he tried to go in between other people’s legs to get closer to the front of the line.

“Hey, rugrat slow down.” Lucifer picked his little brother up and placed the 5 year old on his shoulders so he could see above the crowd. “We’ll get in don’t worry. We have tickets and assigned seats we won’t miss anything.”

Michael looked around nervously, “we shouldn’t be here Luc. Father will be pissed if he sees we aren’t home and taking Castiel on top of that?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes at his older brother. “Chuck is probably passed out in a pool of his own vomit. I already have the tickets so there’s no one to say we should or shouldn’t be here plus-” he nodded up to the small body on his shoulders with his face painted and red, black and white string hanging from his hair. “Are you really going to tell him that this once in a lifetime opportunity is over? That he won’t get to see his hero?” Lucifer whispered.

Michael looked up to see Castiel grinning proudly as passerby complimented him on his demon king makeup. He was glad he was able to convince the preschooler to put on clothes seeing as how it was chilly out so late at night.

“You’re right. We’re doing this for him, he should have wonderful, and happy memories of his childhood. No matter what.”

Lucifer smiled glad that Michael was finally getting into the spirit of things. As the line moved they talked to Castiel since he was a bigger fan than either of them.

“So, other than Finn who are you most excited to see Cassie?”

Castiel grinned and patted Lucifer on the head, his small fingers playing in the blond locks, “that’s easy Seth and Dean. They’re just like you and Mikey but they had a bad fight and didn’t wanna be brothers no more. But, they still love each other and are gonna be friends soon. I can tell, brothers always forgive.” Castiel nodded sagely at his wise words.

The two older brothers shared a look knowing how easy it was for brothers to fight but so long as there was love they would always fix what was broken. “Sounds like a good storyline Cassie, I’m excited to see it too.”

“Mikey, you should see Jeff you would like him alot.”

“Really, Jeff who?” Michael asked knowing exactly what Jeff and eager to see his baby brother’s response.

“Jeff Hardy of the Hardy boys” Castiel made a beat with his lips that did more to cause him to spit than make music, and started moving his arms around while trying to bang his head making the colored string move.

“Hey now, don’t fall down rugrat. You can’t see Finn from the hospital.” Lucifer’s words worked to make Castiel sit up straight.

The line moved again and this time they could hear the ticket takers asking for id. Michael panicked he knew they were under age, Lucifer was only 16 and he was 17. It would be humiliating to be turned away at the door but even worse would be to see Cas’ dream crushed. One look at Lucifer told him his brother wasn’t worried and most likely had everything under control. He loved and hated that about Lucifer. He always had brilliant plans and succeeded in anything he put his mind to. But, he never shared the plan with Michael which left him floundering and panicked most of the time.

“Tickets and ID please.”

“Here ya go.” Lucifer passed the man an ID and three tickets for the wrestling event.

Michael’s fists were clenched so tight he wouldn’t be surprised if he found blood in his palm.

“Enjoy the show, your seat is front row at the bottom of door 14K. Concessions stands can be found on all levels.”

Lucifer nodded and took back his ID and tickets making his way inside with Castiel squealing excitedly.

“Lucifer how the hell did you pull that off?”

With two fingers he lifted up the ID showing it was fake. “It is not hard to get a fake ID, but what makes mine even better is it’s from the DMV.”

“How did you get that? Why did you get that?”

“Always have an exit strategy brother. But for now let’s focus on little Cassie.”

The seats were incredible and were right on the side of the ring. They watched enraptured as Castiel cheered and booed for the heroes and villains. Michael had to agree he enjoyed the broken yet slowly healing relationship of Dean and Seth and neither he nor Lucifer cared for the highly inappropriateness and sexual nature of new day with their bright colors and childish unicorn designs. He couldn’t tell if they were intentionally acting like pedophiles but he was glad that Castiel booed them and didn’t seem to care for them. The night was wearing on and both older brothers were wondering when the man Castiel adored would show up.

All of a sudden the lights turned off and a slow beat began to play. The audience went nuts but Castiel had to be held back by both of them or risk jumping off the barricade. His little body was hanging off the top of the cushioned wall by both of their hands, only his feet still touching the blue barricade. A shirtless man in a leather jacket appeared and Michael was in awe. The man commanded the arena and every one mimicked his movements when he threw his arms out. He smiled watching Castiel do the same.

After the match when Finn won he jumped out of the ring and came up to Castiel with his thumb, middle finger and ring finger pressed together. Both brothers grinned wide as Castiel did the same and touched Finn’s fingers.

“You look great, welcome to the Balor club little guy.” He said in a thick Irish accent.

“Thank you Finn!”

Castiel turned into his brothers arms and cried trying to hug them both.

“Thank you, thank you so much. You’re the bestest big brothers ever. I love you.”

“We love you too Cassie.” Lucifer said pressing a kiss to his brothers head.

“More than words Cassie, happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are lifeblood.
> 
> *** Edit I recently gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and haven't been able to write due to exhaustion and breastfeeding lol I haven't given up my writing and in fact have new ideas for more works and sequels for some just be patient and I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then I see all the kudos and will respond to all comments.


End file.
